1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a printed wiring board which includes forming an opening for a via conductor in an interlayer insulation layer by a laser and performing on the opening a plasma treatment using a processing gas containing a fluorovinyl ether gas.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-186598 describes performing a plasma treatment on a bottom surface and side wall of a via hole under pressure close to atmospheric pressure. In Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-186598, a mixed gas containing argon and CF4 is listed as a gas to produce plasma. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.